


It Reminded Me of You

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 2 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Yara/Dany with the prompt: It reminded me of you.





	

The ship creaked and moaned, washing out the noises that had come from the queen's cabin. The waves swayed the boat in the nicest of ways which moved the two women in the bed. Daenerys could tell that Yara was used to the movement of the waves. Even if they were unpredictable she was able to time her movements to work perfect with it. Daenerys moaned as Yara moved her fingers in just the right way. The queen had her release and the other laid down next to her, sucking her fingers clean with an all too pleased smirk on her face.

Yara was proud of herself, many proud men wished to fuck their future queen. She was the mother of dragons, the Khalessi, and the Unburnt. Everything about her was something that any man and most women would crave. The queen laid in the bed with her white curls splayed out over the bed, breasts rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Yara turned onto her side watching the queen as she decided exactly how beautiful it was to watch this. Everything about her from her milky skin to those eyes that looked back at her.

"Do you see something you like?" Daenerys asked her with a playful smirk.

"I see lots of things that I like." Yara told her as she gave her back that same smirk. A hand moved to rung through the white blonde tresses before moving to stroke her face. Then Yara's hand trailed down to her neck then her collarbone before moving to her breast. A calloused thumb ran over the pink petal enjoying the feeling of how her nipples hardened under her touch. Suddenly Yara pulled her touch away and just admired the queen's body. 

"As do I." Daenerys agreed before she made a bold move. The woman straddled her lovers hips and ran her hands up her body. The view was just as exquisite for the queen. Yara was a hard working woman and it showed on her body. Where a flat stomach was on most women were beautiful muscles instead. Pale fingers traced over the defined muscles of her stomach before running over the equally defined muscles of her arms. Daenerys was sure she had met many men with not even half the strength the woman below her head. "I like what I see very much."

Suddenly it was another round but this time Daenerys had all of the control rather than Yara. She was a quick learner so after having experienced what Yara gave her she knew at least the beginning concepts of pleasuring a woman. It was sloppy at best but Yara did not care one bit. Everything the queen did still felt a hundred times better than what whores had done for her. Perhaps it was the sweet skin or seeing that white hair between her legs but something about Daenerys brought Yara to an incredible climax. She was sure that even the crashing waves and creaking boat would not drown out the loud how Yara called out her queens name. She called it out as if it were a prayer or a beautiful song to be sung. After she had the women were back to laying next to each other as Yara tried to catch her breath.

Daenerys watched the woman with a small smile, absently brushing a hand against her hip. "You told me that you came in here with a purpose, Yara. What was your purpose for coming to see me tonight?" 

Yara finished catching her breath before she thought about what she had gone in for. After a few moments of thought she realized and got out of the bed. Daenerys watched her leave the bed and reach into the pile of clothes she had left behind. Yara soon walked back over and had a seat on the edge of the bed. She held out a necklace with a beautiful pendant on it whose colors resembled those of her dragon's scales.

The queen sat up and took the necklace and admitted the pendant with a smile. "It is beautiful."

"I was going to give it to you before we got onto the boats but that Lannister imp just followed you everywhere." Yara took back the necklace and moved behind Daenerys, carefully placing it around her neck. Dany reached a hand up to touch the pendant before looking back at Yara.

"So you like it then? That's good I hoped you would. I just saw it and it reminded me of you, my queen." Yara told her before getting a better look at the necklace her queen wore around her neck.

"However shall I thank you for this Yara Greyjoy?" Daenerys asked with a playful little smirk. Yara caught onto it immediately and smirked back at her. She wrapped her arms around the woman, pulling her on top of her own frame.

"Well my queen I can think of a few ways for you to say thank you..."


End file.
